Big Time Sisters
by wolfXgirlXMs.clearwater
Summary: this is about lilian hendreson katie the two sister of big time rush but no one knows except the boys but waht happneds when they take ther to bigtime rush loving friends with them to a concerte and a vip backstage pases katiexjames loganxoc carlosxoc
1. Chapter 1

I'm looking for OC"s and would really like you send me some. I need OC"s for two girls that are the best friend of Katie and my OC Lillian Henderson she will be Logan's sister and she will be interested in Kendall. Katie will be interested in James. The two girls I need have to be from Minnesota were Lillian and Katie live with Ms. Henderson. While the boys live in LA starting their music careers together. So these are things I want to know about her

Name (First/Middle/Last):

Age16-17:

Birthday:

Past:

Mom (and what they do for a living):

Dad:

Siblings if wanted:

Hair length:

Hair color:

Favorite hair styles:

Make up:

Eye Color:

Glasses:

Body Type:

Clothes and shoes:

Weight:

Height:

Favorite Artist:

Fav song:

Talents (I would love for them to be musical):

Fav Books:

Fav Foods:

Fav sports (I will need for the girls love hockey and other sports if you like so that hockey can be one of them and maybe not even their first favorite):

Fav TV shows:

Other hobbies that is not included:

Likes:

Dislikes:

And their BTR guy

This is my example:

**Lillian Marguerite Henderson**

**16**

**January 30**

**Wants' her brother to follow his dream and then try and be a doctor because this is special and he is worth it. **

**Ms. Lily Henderson: stay at home mom **

**Mr. Anthony Henderson: doctor **

**Brother: Logan Anthony Henderson 17**

**Hair to her mid back**

**Dark brown color **

**Down her back slight wiggle to it, straightened, high pony tail**

**Lip Gloss and thin eye liner, mascara and slight blush**

**Warm brown chocolate eyes**

**Petite, slim and small**

**Love to dress in skinny jeans and sun dresses. In love with high heels and boots**

**120**

**5'4 **

**Lady antebellum, Taylor swift, Band of Perry, Kasha, Bruno Mars, Christina Perri**

**Tim McGraw, 1000 Years, Tick tock, If I die young, need you now, just a kiss , our song , mine , remember December **

**Can sing and play piano**

**Twilight, harry potter, Gossip Girl**

**Pizza, lasagna, shrimp Alfredo **

**Basketball, football and hockey**

**Alcatraz, NCIS, BIG BANG theory, Law in order svu**

**Panting and studying**

**Likes: Puppies, boys, quite time, movies and popcorn **

**Dislikes: fake people and, being used **

**BTR guy Kendall **

**So please enter this contest it means a lot to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

So the winners of my contest are …..

Drum roll please

Dun

Dun

Dun

Dun

Dun

Dun

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

Shyeyes15- Emily Alexis Jenkins/ Logan

Daisy54154- Arrianna Janessa Mendez/ Carlos

Thank you ladies for your OC's and for the other contestants pm me later I have a deal I wanna present you with since there was only seven of you that entered you can be in another story and trust me I have a lot of stories and I will start posting chapters soon I promise I'm changing the story name to Big Time Sisters.


	3. Chapter 3

"Guys breathe in and out in and out" I said

My adoptive sister Katie Henderson and I were trying to get our friends Arriana Mendez and Emily Jenkins to calm down. See Katie and I scored tickets to the Big Time Rush concert it was kinda like there back home stop on the tour. The boys were originally from Minnesota and fans like us were happy to see them home. Katie and I saved our 14th, 15th, and 16th birthday moneys to get front row tickets and backstage VIP passes. I've been waiting for this for like ever. We just presented them to our two best friends. We met in the fourth grade and we've been to gather since. Through Emily's parents' divorce in like the eighth grade and there when Arriana came clean about the singing in her moms café. Emily always thought that if she was better then her parents would have never divorced so now she's like a straight A student and still trying her hardest. She wants to be a lawyer so she insists that she have a perfect 4.0. It was only when her grandmother died that she stopped her studying on every 23rd of the month to visit the grave of her grandma. Arriana loves singing and playing her guitar and her father Antonio Mendez owns his own music shop so it runs through her veins. She has an older twin named Andy and an older sister named Carmen. Emily and Arriana were now standing there with their mouth hanging open and I was afraid that they had gone in to shock.

"I got it" Katie said

She walked over to our friends and waved the tickets in front of their face. They automatically started blinking again and soon closed their mouths. They still just stood there and I giggled.

"OMC OMC" chanted Arriana

"OH MY BTR" whispered Emily

"Wait I get Ems but Arriana what does that mean" I asked

"OH MY Carlos" she said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

I shook my head while Katie laughed. Our friend were always putting big time rush in to anything that's how you know their true lovers of the boys. They know the birthdays, favorite color, favorite sports, and when their new songs are coming out. They even went to camp out at one of the stores that had the Big Time Rush Elevate CD.

"So what time do we have to be here tomorrow" Emily asked

"Get here at least at like eight o clock on the dot" I said

"Yep will be here at seven" she replied

That's how serious they are the best of the best of best friends. Not wanting anything or anyone to get in the way of this it's like their dream. To meet Big Time Rush Arriana said she would traded in her twin to have Carlos even look at her. All I could think is tomorrow going to be a hell of a day.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\time skip to morning/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Bitches were here" Arriana called from our stairs

And she brought in this duffel bag Katie and I hurried into the shower. When I got out I took my iPod and went down stairs to the kitchen and I put the iPod in the dock and turned to BTR playlist. I took out a frying pan and took out eggs, cheese, peppers, onions, tomatoes, parsley, cilantro, bacon bits, chopped ham, and turkey. I put together the omelet and started on pancakes I got thru half a stack when I heard my mom she didn't say anything she just stepped around me and began working on the bacon. I had gotten thru three BTR songs before the girls came down. I had first listened to Halfway there, I know you know, and Count on you. Then no idea started

"I love ya if you ain't got no body to love, and girl I adore you if there's no one to adore" sang Katie

"And I'll show you that there no one to show and I'll know you if you want somebody to know" sang Emily

"Every time you come around you put lightning bolt on my face, baby every time you come around girl you take my breath away" sang Arriana

"And I just wanna breathe until I take you in, cuz I want you to breathe until you take me in, but the truth is" I sang

"She has no idea, no idea that I'm even here I'm even here she has no idea, no idea I'm standing here I'm standing here" we all sang

"Girls you're singing is just great" my mom said we all just began to laugh

"Well breakfast is ready and you can come and if eat if you like" I said

They all rushed past me to the table where I put the food. They started dishing it out faster than anyone I've ever seen.

"Wow have you guys even eaten before you look like animals Fighting over food" I sighed

"That's because we are you're a great cook I would pay for you to come to my house and make me my meals all three of them but since I live here it's a mute point" Katie mumbled intelligently

We began to eat and talk the girls were still happy about the concert and they were excited. After eating we cleaned the dishes and the kitchen while listing to big time rush. When we finished we ran to the living room and watched some of their music videos and some of their shows. Then I looked outside it was getting dark and I looked at the clock it was six thirty and I jumped up.

"Now we have to get ready we were supposed to be ready at six so I could start on hair and makeup" I shrieked

"Calm down it doesn't start till nine" Katie said

"I know it just I don't want to be in the middle of the crowd just waiting to get in I will cut someone if the say there going to marry Kendall" I muttered

"Well we have to get ready then don't we" Arriana said and Emily shook her head I agreement

We went up stairs and Emily ran to the bathroom and washed her face and then closed door. Then when she came out she was wearing a grey tank top with a bow on the bust and short shorts with converse boots that come to her calves. Arriana had went to my mom's bathroom and she came back with these light blue skinny jeans and a white shirt with a beanie and a hoodie that matched the jeans and some blue converse.

"How can you wear those things" muttered Emily she hates skinny jeans but we just put with it

"Because there awesome and just cause you don't like them means nothing because you love me more" Arriana said

"Yeah your right" Emily giggled I did Emily's hair I straighten it and swept her bang to the side. Then I put on her eyeliner and she put on some light pink lip gloss. Arriana hair was in waves down her back and she put the beanie on her head Katie put some light blue eye shadow on her and then did her mascara while she put on some clear lip gloss on. Katie and I went to the bath room where she straightened her hair and was sleek and straight. While I did my hair in wiggles and it down my back. Katie did her makeup which was thick eyeliner and mascara and hot pink lips it wasn't bright enough to be tacky just enough to give her splash of color. I did my makeup which was thin eyeliner and mascara with slightly pink lips. When I turned around Katie was already in her halter top with the straps around her neck and she had on a mini skirt that was floral and she had on black wedges and she clicked her way out of the bathroom. I hurried and put on my skinny jeans with my leather ankle high boots and my white tank top with purple polka dots. I went outside the bath room and the girls were sitting on my bed.

"Finally its seven thirty and we have to be there at eight thirty and it about an half an hour drive to get there and it gives us twenty minutes to park and get our asses in side" Katie said

"Come on then" I said and we rushed down stairs and grabbed my black hoodie while Katie grabbed her pink one and Emily her grey one.

We rushed to my car and it was a Shelby mustang 2011 edition what can I say I love old cars and my dad bought it for me for my 16 car since I had a 4.5 after the ninth grade. We drove to the down town till we stopped at the concert hall and drove a block over and parked. We damn near ran to the front doors and there was a slight line we were the twelfth people there and ten minutes the line started to wrap around the block when they opened the doors finally letting us in we were all giddy and we made to our seats and didn't want to move when the concert started we were screaming so loud. They started out with paralyzed and then invisible and no idea next was halfway there and then famous and then for the last song the song for their big time rush theme song where they came to the front on the stage and touched our hands and that's when it happened Kendall knight winked at me and then Logan Mitchell. I screamed and whooped but I couldn't express my happiness. They then bid us a farewell and left but me and the girls were getting ready for our little meet and greet. We walked down the hallways and tried to find where it was were supposed to go and then we got blocked by this big burly security guard and he wouldn't let us pass.

"What the hell were trying to see big time rush why won't you let us pass I mean come on how many people actually buy back stage passes let us through asshole" Katie argued while I tried to look thru my purse and find the passes

"I'm so sorry about here but here are our passes" I said showing them to him when I finally found them

He just turned around and showed us to this dressing room. He knocked on the door and then began to walk away. Then we heard it the turn of the door knob and the door opeing it felt like slow motion then standing there was Kendall and Logan.

"Katie, Lillian" they asked

"Hello big brother long time right" me and Katie said

"Yo you your brother but but but" Emily stuttered

"Yes you know Logan Henderson aka Logan Mitchell to the public" I said

"And I'm Katie Henderson to the public but in reality I'm Katie knight" Katie said

"So are you just going to stand there or let us in?" I asked


	4. Chapter 4

-A/N:Hey guys I'm so sorry I swore to myself I would at least try to update every weekend but my teeth started to hurt last Friday and then the weekend and then I got unbearable and my face is swollen up and my teeth that I had a root canal over are infected and my face swollen up even more and I looked like I was going to explode and everything smells weird cause my senses are heightened because of all of that so it was hard but at least I got this one up **gahh **just don't kill me

Ps. That was like a month ago and school is so hard so I'm going to try to post more bare with me

BTR Boys: aww poor baby! Send her your love. Now on to the story

Katie's Pov

Lillian and I stood there and tried not to crack up laughing of course mama knight knew of me and the coming to the concert and she even knew I had back stage passes so that I would meet the boy but Lillian begged my mom and her mom not to warn them so we could have a surprise and it was so funny to see our brothers faces.

"Are those fans here yet I'm ready to actually meet screaming girls" James called from some where

"When are you not ready for screaming girls" Lillian muttered and I laughed and glanced at our friends and they were still standing there shocked

I watched as Carlos and James made their way out of two different closed doors and then they stopped and opened their mouth only to close them again. Even in confusion the boys were adorable.

"Katie is that you and Lillian" he spoke slowly

"The one and only and I think I may have hurt freight trains feelings a bit when I cussed him out" I said

"Well then why did you cuss him out" Logan asked

"Come on he knows me and I was just adding to my character" I said

Kendall just rushed me and picked me up and spun us around and when he put me down I punched him in the arm

"Don't do that you will mess up my skirt" I said

"Don't I get that" Lillian smirked and Logan rushed her and did the same it so funny the look of disappointment on her face and Arriana laughed causing the rest of the boys look at her.

"It's just not like it used to be" she sighed and we giggled Emily looked horrified and confused

"Em hey girl what could be wrong" I said

"Em hey what you're looking kinda green Why don't you sit down and Logan get me the water?"Lillian said Emily's head shot up when Logan's name was said she blushed the cute shade of red

"Do you remember all the things we said we'd do to meet our Big time rush boys who was the cutest and most kissable" she whispered

"Come on what about lill she used to and about Kendall when we were younger and it was just me and her she would talk about all these things that were about his eyes and lips then it went to his butt and I was so done wouldn't even take it no more" Katie chuckled

The boys eyed Lillian especially my brother. It was like they were calculating how much embarrassment was she in. Lillian just had a smirk and her eyes caught to me.

"Hey I knew that Logan can't do anything about the fact that I like his older friend he would probably be okay with it" she giggled

"I so knew you bitches couldn't get tickets halfway thru the market prime time" she yelled in mock anger

"So sue me I knew you've wanted to meet Carlos Garcia since you were 12" I laughed

"Ok now that you know who they are you have to promise us one thing" Ms. Henderson spoke from the door. When did she get here?

"Mom So how long have you been standing there" Lillian said

"Just to know that your friend will probably need to keep their part and show themselves trustworthy"

"Yes Ms. Henderson I wouldn't want to lose them over something so stupid as older teenage boys" said Arriana in a duh like tone giggling

"Yeah I mean it's them that put themselves out there for their soul mates" Emily said smiling

"Whatever it was the time twilight came out and I swore by it like the bible I thought I was the Bella of our grade" I said

"Oh whatever I made us try out for the talent show so we could win which we did so that I could become popular with you guys by my side and date Ethan but wait that happened" Lillian said

"Or the time you begged derrick to let you drive his motorcycle oh oh" Arriana said then she finally noticed that Lillian was giving her the shut the fuck up glare or die.

"Well I'm glad you're going to staying the loop you're now a part of the family. Lillian we will talk when you get to the hotel" Ms. Henderson said

Then she walked out and Lillian just shook her head. Arrianna looked guilty like she was about to cry and she couldn't hold it any more. She sat down and covered her face with her hands and her shoulders began to shake

"Oh Arri its fine"

Arriana tried to compose her face but she looked up and busted out laughing.

"I do believe that Emily I owe you twenty dollars" she laughed

"You guys bet on who would be the first to blab to my mom" Lillian said

"I needed the money at the time and it seemed simple" Arriana said

"So who is Derrick" asked James

"This UK guy that Lillian was dating and he had a twin brother Damon so hot" I smirked

He looked at me and looked away and then to Logan who was glaring at Lillian.

Lillian Pov

"Why are you giving me that look? Derrick was a straight A student and very polite he just drove a motorcycle and he taught me how to drive it and you know what you're not my father. Plus daddy liked him a lot."

"Your right I'm not dad but I just wish you'd be careful"

"Well you should be glad she used protection" Katie added

All the boys got wide eyes and looked like they couldn't breathe and I glared at Katie. Emily and Arriana laughed there asses off.

"She meant a helmet oh fuck my life" I moaned


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: sorry for it being late and kinda short

Lillian's Pov

After that whole misunderstanding we left to go to the hotel which was kind hard us girls had to go to the hotel first then the boys would go trying to beat the whole paparazzi thing. That was the reason we just never told anyone that we were the little sisters of the famous big time rush boys but we were know as there fan club starters and we had all the information first and private videos. Emily was still having a hard time not to blush every time Logan started talking and when James took his shirt off to change Arianna started to breathe faster. That's when Katie and I decide to go to the hotel. We were now sitting in the living room of our suit watching music videos. Big time rush was up there with what makes you beautiful. Uh I hate that video who ever told the boys it would be a great I deal for them to be all up on those girls while sing mad me upset. I think that why I had such a negative effect on the fans. Katie, Emily, Arianna, and I were humming along to one of the songs as it went off and one direction's one thing came on and we all go excited. Then we started to sing.

"I've tried playing it cool, but when I'm looking at you, I can't ever be brave, cos' you make my heart race" sang Emily absent mindedly sticking her hand out

"Shot me out of the sky you're my kryptonite, you keep making me weak, yeah frozen and cant breath" sang Katie running her hand through her hair as if she was nervous

"Some things gotta give now cos' I'm dying just to make you see" sang Arianna

"That I need you here with me now, cos' you got that one thing" I sang I said sticking up one finger

"So get out get out get out of my head and fall into my arms instead don't I don't don't know what it is but I need that one thing you got that one thing" we all sang the chorus

"Now I'm climbing the walls but you don't notice at all" sang Katie

"That I'm going out of my mind all day and all night" Arianna sang clutching at her chest and smiling

"Something's gotta give now cos' I'm dying just to know your name" I sang moving my hips a little

"And I need you here with me now cos' you got that one thing" Emily sang

"So get out get out get out of my head and fall into my arms instead I don't I don't don't know what it is but I need that one thing, you got that one thing. so get out get out get out of my mind and come on come into my life I don't I don't don't know what it is but I need that one thing, you got that one thing" we all sang together

"You've got that one thing" Arianna sang out

"Get out get out get out of my head and fall in to my arms instead" I sang

"So get out get out get out of my head and fall in to my arms instead" sang Katie and Emily

"I don't I don't don't know what is but I need that one thing" sang Arianna and I

"So get out get out get out of my mind and come on come into my life" sang Emily and Arianna

"I don't I don't don't know what it is but I need that one thing" sang Katie and I

"But you've got that one thing" we finished together

Then an applause started and we spun around there standing there was my mother and Katie's mom and the boys they had their mouths slightly opened and looked shocked. I could feel the heat come to my cheeks

"So how long have you been standing there" I mumbled

"We have been here since the other song went off and I had to show Brenda how well you girls are getting at that you just start singing and it's like you're in your own music video" my mom spewed

"Yes you girls were great and it was just wonderful" beamed

The boy still had their mouths open and still looked shocked. Our moms walked off to their part of the suit.

"Why are they staring at us like that" Arianna asked while blushing

"They never have ever heard us sing and I think their brain exploded" Katie giggled

I just shook my head and turned the channel I was done with music now. I flipped thee channel and got to teen nick and a SpongeBob commercial was on It went off and music sounds better with you came on again. Katie, Arianna, Emily, and I let out a groan I frustration.

"Change it change it before blood comes out of my eyes" shouted Arianna

"Yeah I can't take that video again" Katie exclaimed

"What you don't like how famous your brother is" mocked Kendall

"NO she can't take the fact that all of you were on those girls like that I mean yeah it could have been worse but even your likes on YouTube had less than your dislikes" Emily stated never looking at any of them

"I mean how are we supposed to get girls to keep the fan club going if you're doing stuff like that it put such a damper on things I mean you could have done the whole video from the perspective of you likening said girl and then you saying music sounds better with you. That would've had the fan chalking it up to good acting more than they would have thought 'omg their having actually chemistry' girls don't think that then you set up those future stars because your fans will always hate them because 'that's the girl that kissed Kendall in that video that bitch'" Arianna claimed and never took her eyes from MTV one direction came back on but it was a little interview.

"God look at how green Harry eyes are" I sighed

"Look at Louis grin" Arianna squealed

"Look at Zyan he so cute I wanna run my fingers through his hair and Naill is so cute being the youngest" cooed Emily

"NO Liam's hair is way better it the perfect part of wavy and straight" Katie argued

"I told you me starting their fan club would be a big hit there all so sexy" I stated

"But I thought you started ours" Kendall asked me

"We did but It was anonymous we then signed it over to the girls" Katie mentioned

They boys looked at me and Katie and they were shocked


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4

The boys were now controlling the tv and sitting on the couch. It seemed to be the only thing that entertains them and I was fine with that.

"hey ana make us some sandwiches were hungry" my brother said

"you do it how hard could it be you know bread mayo meat lettuce even maybe a tomato" I sighed

"but my favorite tv show is on and then the guys want to play this game"

I had this look and I'm pretty sure it said shut the fuck up or I kill kinda take to it or maybe imma cuss your ass out but you know I can't see my face.

"how about we go out and eat there is this dinner that's pretty low maintenance you know and it on one of those back streets so no one goes there" Katie said

"but that means new outfits" Arianna said

"and great shoes" Emily said

"but that means that you guys are going to take forever" James said

"oh really" Arianna said

"bet" Emily said

See my girls could throw outfits together in mere minutes and I would laughter it wouldntake us 15 - 20 minutes tops. So we made our ways to our rooms and got dressed

Emily's pov

I put on a floral skirt and a white t-shirt v neck with peach colored wedges and to give it a little flare I have red feather earrings I put lip balm not even bothering with make up to day and my hair in sleek pony tail

Arianna's pov

I decide on a black jean skirt and a purple top and black boots with my one direction bracelets that say "that's what makes you beautiful" because I love them and I left my hair down to peeved to do any thing with it

Katie's pov

I chose an button up light denim skirt and white love and peace shirt that showed off my belly button because I was putting on my belly button piercing. It had a k on it for me and my brother I missed him when I bought it. For my shoes I chose white ankle boots and on the side it looked like a sandle I even put on my I heart boobies bracelet for breast cancer. I left my hair out and it was still wavy and it came past mt shoulders

Lillana's pov

I'm wearing a sailor mini skirt and a crop top of the British flag. I chose these really cute union jack platform steletos it had the British flag too. Because the crop top showed my belly button I wore an caption America belly piercing cuz I'm all for the avengers and stuff and it brought home the patriotic look I had for Britain not only mention my heart ring with the yes you guessed it the British. Flag. I put my hair in a messy bun and let strands fall out then decided to have my loose curls down

I walked out of my room and into the living room area of the suit and the guys looked at me. My brothers face went red and kendall couldn't take his eyes away it made me smug. I'm mean I may or may not still have that crush on kendall I mean his lustrous green eyes and blonde hair its so cute and he tall which will always be a good thing and I think he's sweet. Gustavo signs him and he brings his three best friend it nice to know he wanted to share this dream with them.

Katie walked out and kendall eyes focused on her. I felt jealous but then realized that's his sister. I then noticed em and ari sitting down waiting on us.

"what in the world are you wearing" Logan screamed

"and what is that in your belly button dose mom know"

"dude clothes, a pricing, and duh who do you think signed the papers" I said annoyed

"Katie you too" kendall asked

"yes I couldn't let her do it alone come on were best friends" she said

Then James and Carlos walked in and just looked at us the noticed the piercings and he winked at us I snorted and turned around and Katie giggled.

"and it looks like we were done faster than you" Emily said and she walked out the door.

We followed and down to the front desk were the told us the my mom had dropped off Katies red cherry convertible mustang. We ran out side and looked as the guy drove it up and Katie rushed to it mumbling some thing about scratchs and her baby and I'm will kill some one. She opened the door and Emily got in and Katie after wards Arianna jumped in and Katie glared at her and ari gave her this sheepish look. I got in and then we noticed the boys

" you know you might want to hurry up if you want direction" Katie said and the boys all got in the other car that was brought up for them.

A/N sorry I have neglected this story for so long and I hate my self for that but here a short chapter that I wrote on my dad's blackberry PlayBook so I hope it hits the spot and check out the outfits on polyvore I'm wolfgirlmsclearwater thanks

P.S so any of that wants the girls to sing a specific son send a review and tell people about my story thanks and love to all my readers - Sherri


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N I keep messing up lillian's name up and in the last chapter and Logan called her ana but it was supposed to be ann so ignore than and if I ever spell lillian name like lilliana don't worry about that and I can't remember if I am spelling Arianna's name wrong or not so I will try and fix that and If I don't then im being lazy so yeah onward with the chapter **_

Chapter 5

Kaite pov

We got to the diner I was talking about Eddies he is the chef and his food is pretty banging if I say so myself. We got out of the car and the boys followed. Lillian decided to get to tables and put them together so we all could sit with each other. It was three or four more people than usual. We waited for the water to come around to us. We sat Lillian in front of kendall to my right them on the end. Me in front of James in the middle. Emilly to my left in the middle in front of logan. With Carlos and Arianna to the far left.

_Throw it up...woo hoo _

Woo hoo...

Woo hoo... Hey yeah

Woo hoo... Hey yeah

The song started on the radio and the guys all smiled at each other giving high fives. The girls all started bobbing there heads when Arianna sang out quietly.

_You're pretty baby, but you know that _

_Wish I could bring ya, across the map yeah _

She looked up and blushed and I started

_I can feel it in the air that it on tonight _

_I don't really care if it's wrong or right_

_Petal to the metal baby hold me tight _

_Anything you want I can get that girl, if your with that girl _

Then the beat dropped and lill started

_Every body know that I want ya_

_If you want me baby show me _

_Roll your windows down they her hair flow_

_Let it all go tonight _

Then Emily cupped her mouth and quietly shouted

_Party people... Woo hoo_

No one really herd or paid attention to us so it was boys stare laughing which stared a hole round of chuckles and we missed the whole chorus of the song. It fun thought I had tears in my eye from laughing to hard but when the next part came Emily was all over it

_You drive me crazy, but you know that_

_Feel the breeze girl let take a lap yeah_

"You girls are really good at doing that"said our waitress her name was Marie "So what can I get ya'll"

"I would like two corn dogs and french fries" Arianna said

"Could I get back and cheese with chopped up ham" Emilly asked shyly

" I would like a garden sales with game chicken and bacon bits please, oh and I would like Italian and ranch dressing please" I said giving her a big smile

"Could I please get a double cheese burger with lettuce tomatoes onions and pickles with banana peppers on the side" Lillian

"And for you boys" Marie asked

"I want what arriana is getting" Carlos said pointing at her

"I want what Katie is getting" Logan said pointing to me

"we want what she's getting" kendall and James said pointing at lillian. Marie walked away chuckling the boys could be a little barbaric a times but it's what makes them well them.

"So how dose it feel to hear your self on the radio or when other people sing your song" Arianna asked

"Well it's cool but then your likening that can't be us" kendall said and the boys all nodded there head in agreement

"Well I remember the first song I herd from you guys mom called me and me and lill were in the care turned all the way and screamed and I was so proud" I said

"I herd it on the radio my dad was in his store and I blasted it" Arianna said

Just as she finished Marie came back with two other people and our all thanked them and started to talked and laughed. I mean it's been a log time since me or lill had had fun with our felt like this was what was needed to strength the bond we had.

"Ok well I'm paying" Lillian said

"No we should pay you know all of us just ate" James said and I shook my head.

"Fine pay for lunch" she retorted and I just laughed James took the check and went to deal with it. Me and Lil began messing with Logan and swatted at us after we pinched his shoulder then Lillian punched his shoulder and ran out side the dinner to the car. It was so funny me and the girls watched as they chased each other around the car. When Logan finally caught Lillian he picked her up by the waist and and swung her around her gales of laughter could be here through out the parking sight was very amusing.

"Katie help me you can't leave me hanging best friend hand code one" she gasped out I just laughed and went to rushed to help her but a pair of arms reached out and grabbed me and I looked up in to my brother eyes and he just laughed at me

"can't let you do that baby sister" he chuckled and I struggled to get out of his arms.

Unkown pov

There they were running around the car having fun.I sat in my car and waited for ever to get these pictures and by tomorrow I would be payed. Big Time Rush and there little girl friends would be all over the news. So many story's would be started about those girls.I didn't even know who the were. I just cared about the money and much I would get payed. There lives would be the ruined. I took pictures of kendall holding the small one and Logan holding the loud one and I took pictures of the other girls and then James came out I snapped pictures of him but he looked up I felt as if he saw me but I remembered I have gained windows I just slid the camera under the seat and waited.

Katie pov again

After the whole playing around the cars and the screaming and giggling we went back to the hotel. We're we just sat around that is until logan spoke up

"ann what the he'll is the best friend code about" he asked and I just laughed and wondered how was she going to explain that.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N sorry I decided to grace us with the mind of... Wait for it... EMILY. Yaaaay **_

Emily pov

"we'll you guys should have like a bro code right" Lillian said

" like you can't date a girl one of you already dated stuff like that ya know" Katie added

"yeah but how dose that explain any thing" Logan said

"I'm getting to that" she said

"we'll for best friends its the same but different one of my favorite quotes on tumbler is good friends know all your story's and best friends have lived them with you" I said

All the girls looked at me and they smiled and nodded there heads. No matter how much trouble we ever got in I would always be there with them.

"I know I love the one we're it friends vs best friends ya know and it's like friends would bail you out of jail but best friends would be sitting next to you saying damn we fucked up" Arianna

We started laughing

"what about the one that's like friends tell you to stop drinking and best friends stumble around and tell you drink up bitch we don't waste" Katie said and we girls started to laugh. The boys looked at us. More specifically kendall had his mouth open.

"since when do you cuss" kendall asked

"I don't know guess lill has been an influence on me" she replied

"friends borrows your stuff for a few days then give it back best friends lose your shit and say my bad here's a tissue" I laughed

"I hate when like my dad dose some thing and swear its in the dad hand book like when robbie asked me out he was my friend for a long time and my dad really wanted to get us to work right but during the entire the whole dinner glaring at him and I swear he leaned over once and said they well never find your body don't make me kill you" Arianna said and the guys start laughing

"or when a brother of yours tells all his friend they can't date you because it just wrong" she added

"but that's your brother and he's trying to protect you" Logan said but he was looking at lillian and I just thought that she would have to explain she has went thru things and all she needs is support cuz she has three sisters that have her back forever and always.

A/N sorry it short and might not update for a while but I'm happy I got more up and please any song that would be great for them to sing just message me


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N : I'm back yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay **_

**Lillian pov **

We left to go home and we made sure we were not followed or anything. I dropped Emily and Arianna off. They live very close to each other.

"Ya'll remember what were wearing tomorrow" I asked and the nodded

I drove of as soon as they got in there houses me and Katie made our way home it going to be a boring day since I been hanging with my brother. I just know I'm going to be okay.

**Arianna pov **

I woke up this morning and threw on some blue skinny jeans and a shirt that said the amazing spider man. This was the plan to wear our favorite super hero. I decide on some red high top Wedges. I flattened my hair so that it went down my back and grabbed my striped Roxy drifter back pack. I met Emily outside my door. She was wearing black platform boots and a dip hem skirt black with a black tank top. She had he hair in a French braid coming from her neck up in a top knot. She had a book bag like mine but it was yellow and brown.

"I'm Black Widow don't you like it"

"It's really cool you look really sexy" I giggled

We began to walk to school and we just talked. We were still amazed that we spent all night and day with big time rush I mean I'm in love with Carlos but he's older than me so I can't ever date him but I can dream right.

"So how did you feel being so close to Logan" I asked Emily

"it was surreal but I mean I think he was way worried about how Lillian has been than just having fun you know" she replied "But what about Ms. Garcia" she giggled

"It was the best memory ever I was this close" I said gesturing to us

When I got home I bounced on my bed for like 20 minutes before I fell to sleep. Even then my sister wanted to bug me about it when she came home. We had arrived to school by now and we met up with Katie and Lillian. Katie was wearing gray bleached low rise skinny jeans and a black tank top that had the batman sign. She had on bright yellow wedges with an intricate design. She also had the all hail trinity book bag that was black and Lillian had the red one. Lillian was wearing yellow skinny jeans and wedged blue lace up boots and a superman tank her hair was curled slightly. We all began to walk n to school and there were whispers but we paid no attention to it. We went to our first two classes' before we got split up and had to go different ways. I was in art class with my head phones in but I could see people were talking about me which wasn't abnormal I have a brother on the football team and my mom owns here on restaurant. I just chose to ignore it.

**Emily pov **

Something was wrong Ari texted me and said people keep looking at her. The same thing was happing to me. People I don't even know tried to talk to me. I mean I am the smartest kid in our grade bu nerd so people try and stir clear of me they don't really like me. Maybe Ari was right I must look to different. I must have attracted people's attention. I'm just not that girl I sit in class and never talk and now people want to ask me thing every other minute as if they want to know me. The world is ending right that's what it is huh I'm going to die 16 and god just want more people to talk to me before the whole world goes Kaplat.

"Hey Emily that your name right" some girl asked

"Yes" I said

"Don't I have history with you" she asked

"Yeah" I said

Then the bell rang and I raced out of there to the cafeteria and yet that girl was calling my name I just wanted the floor to swallow me up. I finally got to my friends and they looked just how I felt worried.

"Is every one whispering in your class" Lillian said

"Like they know something you don't" Katie added

"Like you're the new student even thought we aren't" Ari asked

"Did they talk to you and asked you your name as if they even knew you" I asked

"Yes" we all said at once then Kathy came over to our table and she gave us a big smile when usually she looks like she going to kill us. She pulled up a chair and sat down.

"so how was your weekend good great. Well I was wondering word got out that ya'll spent the weekend with big time rush and that Lillian your dating Logan. Oh and Katie you and Kendall are a thing and I was just wondering well I mean since you know them you could bring them her because James it just to fine to not have a girlfriend" she said as she spoke Lillian face turned to horror and Katie got angry

"Why would we do that you have tormented us for the longest time and who said we even know them this is just your sick joke trying to make us out to be the laughing stock of the school because we can say we know them but they will never show up ever and you and your friends will spend the entire time laughing at us" Katie yelled

That's when Kathy pulled out her I phone and showed us the blog of this person they had so many pictures of yesterday. All of us in the parking lot having fun. The person even said that that Lillian and Logan were dating and the same for Katie and Kendall. Before any one could say anything Lillian was out of the cafeteria before anyone could blink and we followed after her she jumped in her car and we followed. She drove and drove and drove till finally we were aat he hotel and running up stairs. She banged on the door of the suit till James answered with no shirt on.

"all the things I did to make sure they never found out all I gave up so that no one would know. Other girls my age brag about their brother in the army of college football team mine plays at concert all over the country and I can't say anything I won't because people will want to be my friend because of you but I cave I wanted to see my brother and surprise my friends and what did it get my people think im dating my brother and the same for Katie" she ranted and Logan went to console her

"Don't tough me" she screamed " I can't brag because people will want to me you want tickets want to date you and I'm not your manger I'm your sister that wants real friends that like me not that like my brother yeah Emily had a crush on Logan but she's my friend she has my back she won't rat me out for money or an thing else and know I'm supposed to let it blow over but how am I supposed to tell people that I'm not dating you you're my brother that will just make it worst" she cried

She had tears running down her face we girls were crying I was hugging Katie because she just broke down and then the TV went to commercial.

"_Yesterday pictures went out of the boy band big time rush and their mysterious girls. They were having said to be dating two parts of the band. From our inside source we have found out that Lillian Henderson and Katie Henderson are the sisters of the two boys. Who have taken different names? They were seen eating at a local dinner yesterday were the people that work there won't give us any information but it is safe to say that our beloved boys are still single and now play the role of big brother." _

Lillian's mom turned off the TV and Katie's mom gathered the girls in her arms where they cried the boys looked up set and Kendall looked pissed. It was easy to tell he wanted to hit something and Logan looked as if he was crying just a little too. I was crying and it was hard not to they were my best friend and because they wanted to do something nice they got figured out I held Arianna and we silently cried together tonight is going to be hard.

_**A/N: I need reviws I know you guys read the story and I know it got sad but it will turn around if I can get 10 reviews for this chapter plz you guys.**_


	10. Chapter 10

I cried and cried and cried. I was amazed at all the liquid that came out of me. I would stop crying only to start all over again tried to let it go but I was so upset the tears kept coming and there was nothing I could do. The girls at one point left to go get comfortable clothes. They came back while I was in the shower. I was trying to convince myself that I didn't have to cry mean while the shower pouring down my face masked the tears that actually fell. I heard Katie banging on the door and she finally came in and then opened the shower. There I sat in all my clothes and I didn't even care my life was over any way what was there left of life any way.

"Hey we brought you pj's" Katie murmured as she pulled me out

Katie was wearing hello kitty pj's that were red. She even had her hair straight in a barrette. She handed me mine and I threw them on as she started the movie in the room I had red pj's with hearts on the shorts. I then twisted my hair in to a messy bun. I walked outside and then I saw Arianna had on the pj set that that had Mickey Mouse and born to flirt. She had straight hair with a hat that said party sleep repeat. Emily was laid out on the bed and she had her hair in to French braided. She had on a tweedy bird pj and next to her were all the different stuffed animals the tweedy bird hello kitty and amity and cele. We all crowed on the bed and watched the movie they had picked out. I remember doing this when Emily's grandmother died Emily was devastated she didn't eat for two weeks. We were bout half way thru the movie there was a banging on our door. Katie rushed to it and cracked the door open and whispered to the other person. She turned to me and I shook my head. She then turned back to the cracked door and talked to the person.

"They say there not leaving till they get you to come out" she said

"Fine I'm coming" I screamed

I got out of bed and then walked into the living room of the suite and there stood two body guards had this sleazy looking guy with a camera around his neck. He had kind of a five a clock shadow. The guys all looked ticked and kind of angry.

"What the hell is going on" I shouted

The boys all shifted there eyes and they didn't really look at me

"This dick head took the pictures of you he also took pictures of us getting drunk once and then tried to blackmail us" Kendall said while looking down

"Well what are you going to do with him you can't just keep him and torture him" Emily said

Before I could think I was over there. I was so mad.

"You're the reason I don't want to go back to school the reason everybody wants something from me" I screamed

"Hey as long as I get paid I could give a damn about how your precious life turns out" I said

I saw red he threw my life away cuz he was a damn sleazy bag. My fist swung out and I could feel his nose shatter around my fist. I heard the gasp of the people around me and then I felt a pair of arms grab my shoulders. I was then spun around and there stood with the most understandable yes ever …


	11. Chapter 11

Those eyes belonged to Kendall one of the people I would have never thought would try and stop me. He stared at me for the longest time before I went to leave again.

"Wait I don't know what to say but I just want you to know that when that scumbag took those photos the first time I was the only one not drunk and it looked like I was setting up the band your brother was wasted and the other two were worst. I thought that if it got out every one would hate me I know that the reason were all down here is because Gustavo found something in me but as much as I hate to say it I didn't want to let him or my mom down so I get it you feel like your world is gone crashing down but just make sure the world sees you like your living on top of it even if it took a tumble" he said and he came closer and left a sweet kiss on my forehead and he left.

When he was gone I just slumped to the ground I did feel like that everyone was staring at me like I was hot shit because my brother is accomplished. I just wanted a normal life a name for me myself. Kendall was right and I knew that on some level I think I was having a hard time to just believe it. I walked slowly to the room and the girls were there arguing at the boys

"What did you think bring him here would do did it acure to you maybe he's not sorry or what the hell that I don't know your sister might actually be pissed" Emily shouted

What the hell she was yelling in my brother's face. Katie had James by the shirt. And Arianna was sitting on top of Carlos with his helmet on her head.

"Guys" I said and Emily blushed as she backed away

"No no don't stop I personally think you can take Logan down he's a little thing and you're fierce" I laughed

"Well what happened to you cuz these boys were gonna get a smack down" Arianna said

"I see says the girl on top of Carlos"

"What it's not my fault he fights like my brother head first with his hockey helmet I think you should take it off and swing it at some ones face" she said

I laughed and shook my head "So does this mean that you're okay" Katie asked me she had finally let go of James

"Yeah a smart person told me feel it may feel like your world is gone crashing down but just make sure the world sees you like your living on top of it even if it took a tumble" I said while giving a small smile to Kendall.

"Well I think we have been here long enough it might be time to go home don't you think so too?" Katie asked and I just nodded my head we grabbed our stuff and all hoped in my car and I took the girls home.

Mom didn't say much to me and one thought crossed my mind as I was falling to sleep what the hell happened to the guy but then I said fuck it he ruined my life and I ruined his nose.

I woke up the next morning and just felt like shit and then it made sense I still had to go to school despite my major break down. I threw on some tan love pink sweat Capri's and some black toms with my black lettermen jacket. I walked down stairs and Katie had on the same thing but hers was light gray and red. This was my I don't really care look. There was knock on the door and I knew it was Emily and Arianna. They were wearing similar things Emily had light pink toms and pants and a black and pink jacket. Arianna had on dark gray pants and hot pink toms and jacket on. We didn't really say much but we made our way to the car were I drove to school. We pulled up and parked and every body's eyes were on us. We pushed our way to class and ignored people it was hard they would ask us something and then when we didn't answer they'd ask again but they soon got the point. The worst part of the day had to be after school. I just can't even begin to describe it.


	12. Chapter 12

then we got out side there was a huge mass of people and thegey were so not students they had cameras and microphones. They seemed to swarm as soon as they saw me.

"how did you and kendall hook up"

"was a one night stand that turn romantic"

"Did you know logan long"

"do you even hangout with them mutually"

"were you a virgin before then"

The questions keep coming. I stopped paralyzed I could not move. The flashing lights the shouts the stares and then Katie grabbed my hand and I turned around Arriana and Emily were there and they gave me encouraging smiles. I tried to take a step forward and I tried to make it thru the crowd to my car that was some where in the far distance. But a car pulled up and then guys dressed in black made there way true the crowd. At the end of the opening sat a convertible car inside of the car sat my brother logan, kendall, Carlos, and james. We made our way to the car and got in me and Katie got into the front and Emily and Arriana got in the back. We pulled off and there was silence no one said a thing the only thing you could hear was the rising of wind as we drove.

"are you okay" Logan asked

" she's fine" Katie said to them

We drove home and then standing there was my mom, Katie's mom,arriana's mom and Emily's. They stood there like they had been the best of friends. They looked concerned and like they had cried a little. They saw us and waved us over and we all sat on the couch.

"we have discussed this for a real long time we see how this is affecting lillian and Katie so we decide that it would be best to have you live with mama Knight". My mother said

The there was a commotion we all started complaints and and arguing.

" now we know how you girls feel about these so we changed it up what if arriana and Emily went to stay with you in California while the boys record there album" Ms. Knight said we were all quiet and didn't say a thing but I jumped up and threw my self at my mom.

"thank you thank you thank you" I repeated over and over again

"but you have to set the record straight" my mother spoke and all the dread I had came have to announce that were related to two parts of big time rush.

I must of said it out loud because my mom nodded her head. "It will be better than them asking if we're virgins" Katie said while looking upset. After that we all went home to pack and and every thing. My mom said that we would have to go to the air port by our selves which means disguises. But my thoughts were stopped by a knock on the door and I looked up to find my dad

" I herd about the break thru your mom had" he said

"yeah I think that the will be good" I replied

"sweetie as much as I love you and as much as I hate to lose another kid to Hollywood I think you should go because when your mother called me and told me you would not stop crying I couldn't bare the thought of your last few being miserable" he said his eyes were watery and I couldn't take it I hugged him with all my might

"daddy I love you I do but if this is how I'm going to meet people that don't care who I'm related. To in Hollywood then this is my chance to actually have my brother with me" I said k

He nodded his head

"just know that we love you and we're going thru this too and we are with you no matter what your my baby girl and I plan to keep it that way" he said

we laughed and talked for hours when he finally told me to go to sleep you could see he really didn't want to. But I went to sleep and dreamed of a normal life. Probably half way thru the night Katie came in to my room and laid in my bed. After all the moving around I was up and turned around to talk to Katie

"your dad told me that he made a promise to my dad that he would keep me safe he said that since you were my age it really wouldn't be a problem and that I would have a dad in him even tho mine was gone" she cried

I held her. Katie's dad passed away when we were five we were old enough to know that he was. Gone and not really coming back kendall took it the hardest cuz him and his dad were close we didn't learn that he had cancer really ill it was late katie really was my sister we grew up to gather with one really brothers keep us safe when they met Carlos and james it just made the family bigger.

We fell asleep after a few tears and held each other. We were woken up by my mom she shook us awake and made us go change. Arriana and Emily met us in the livindg room. We were put in the car and taken to the air port the boys left last night and we would be leaving in a few months minutes.

"girls you are going to meet Kelly when you arrive to the air port from there you will be going to a secrecy location and get ready for the interview with Hollywood talks that the gossip show about every celebrity. After that you will go to the hotel were the boys stay and get settled please call me when you land and when you get to the hotel" my mom said and we hugged and said our good byes the flight took for ever but we arrived by four o'clock. I slept thru most of it katie said they played movie that was old. When we landed we met Kelly she had dark skin and dark hair she was sweet and ice bubbly even. She ushered us to an limo where we got in and she drive us to this store it had clothes for us to pick out that the label would pay chose a strapless black dress with pink and red roses on it . It also had Grey and white on also had on a light pink dress and black sandals. Arriana was wearing a tight black dress with uggs and a cute puffy vest. I chose a floral dress with black satin pumps and a jean jacket. Katie had on a strapless blue dress and satin blue pumps that looked like boots and a jean jacket. We all looked at each other and smiled

"don't you guys look cute that's great now we make our way to the car" she said

While in the limo I gave katie a French braid that came down her neck and I did a sloppy bun. Arriana pulled her hair in to a side pony tail with prices framing her face Emily pulled her hair in to a fish tail braid that started at one side of her head and moved to the other.

"girls now when we get there it will probably be a crowd but there will be guys there to keep them back don't get over wehlmed just walk thru smile and wave to the camera if they want pictures pose you little stars now work it your life isn't just yours any more its Hollywood's and they wanna know every detail" she said

When the car stopped there was a crowd but it was three times that of the crowd out side our got out of the car and waved and smiled we posed all together once before we made it in made our way to the side of the set and there was a lady already talking.

"when they give you the question go on and introduce your selves and go on from there" Kelly say don't and we nodded

"I'm Dannie Wright and this is Hollywood talks and I have a special gift for you at home so we all know the pictures that came out with the four girls and the band big time rush. The rumor has it that they are involved with the boys but I have a special source. They have come her today to unmask there identity so girls come on out."

We walked out and sat on these white couches and she smiled at us and she waved her hand as if saying speak

"I'm Lillian Henderson the pictures that came out were of me and... My brother I'm am the sister to find Logan Mitchell" I said

"I'm Katie Knight not Katie Henderson I'm the sister of Kendall Knight I was kinda adopted by lillian's family so that I didn't have to move half way across the country" Katie said

"when we were 13 our brothers went to Hollywood to become stars they were 15 at the time but there first album came out when the were 16 a year later and no one really remembered them I mean logan got taller and that's saying something cuz he short now, but it was like he got older and the girls at our school would start bragging about what classes they had with the boys" I said

"Omg yes when kendall dyed his hair a lighter shade off blonde all the girls in my English class made up all these stories of him winking at them or smiling it was so crazy because my brother wasn't really interested in girls yet"Katie giggled

"I'm Emily and I met them when they just turned 15 they were in love with big time rush as did we" she said

"I'm Arriana and I met them the same time as Emily we were the new student at the same time and we were standing out side the school at the same time and then lillian's mom dropped them off and I guess we had the whole deer caught in headlights look and they just offered us to around" she said

"We first meet them and it was awesome to have a friend that liked the same band as me and the person closest to me and that was great they they liked the things I liked and couldn't have know our secret it was perfect" I said

"We just found out when they played a concert in Minnesota we found out that girls we thought were sisters were related to two parts of the band we love and of course we love them but that they would share that with us is great" Emily said

"we'll I love good gossip life keep the rest of you at home but this story is more than a hhook up its a family and I'm glad for the girls to be here and clear there name I'm Dannie wright everybody and this is Hollywood talks good night everyone body"

We finally outed who we really were and now it was time to let the chips fall I had to wait and see where this left us.

AUTHOR NOTE : I feel as if the girls in the story are turning over a new leaf and I want to have a contest i want the cutest fake twitter names and I think that it should be up to the public I will announce when it over and who the winners are so vote. I also believe that not alot of viewers are reviewing and I need the too. This is my longest chapter so please


End file.
